The urge to generate, listen to, and interact with sound, such as music, is an inherently human trait. Moreover, sounds can affect our perceptions of the experiences they accompany. For example, high energy, syncopated rhythms may be purposefully utilized as accompaniments to exercise or physical labor, enlivening otherwise routine and repetitive physical movements, and even causing athletes and workers to voluntarily increase the tempo of their efforts.
As inspiring and powerful as the human relationship to music and other sounds can be, however, one traditional constraint on their enjoyment has been the requirement of specialized equipment, such as specially designed speakers, for modulating, amplifying, and projecting those sounds. Consequently, there is a need for a solution that enables the use of everyday objects as interactive speakers.